


The sister crusaders and the seesaw madness

by Joe11037



Series: Seesaw complex [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Gen, Siblings, seesaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: Korekiyo and his friends travel to Egypt together because chihiro is hiding there and chihiro killed shuichi and korekiyo thinks that he is a filthy Thot but he does not know the truth(This is a sequel to seesaw man and the sister squad but you do not need to read the first one to understand what is going on)
Relationships: Korekiyo Shinguji/Seesaws
Series: Seesaw complex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814191
Comments: 38
Kudos: 29





	1. Enter:korekiyo shinguji

One day the Kork finds shuichi's severed head and he needs revenge alter ego told him that chihiro killed him so now he needs to exterminate the "filthy Thot"

The kork said something to Angie "hey by the way where is chihiro"

Angie said "I just thought of something let's fight and if you win I will tell you"

The kork said "fine by me"  
Then he pulls out a golden seesaw

Angie said "I knew you would do that so I literally just touched you seesaw and it broke using pure gold is a terrible idea"

The kork said "how predictable I covered the seesaw with a deadly poison that kills you if you touch it and I always were gloves so I'm fine"

Angie's rebuttal was "I knew you would do that so I wore gloves too there just see through"

The kork said "hey I knew you would do that so I got 100 regular seesaws so that we can fight in a ball pit but instead of balls its seesaws"

Angie said "screw that I lit the ground on fire"

The kork said "haha I dumped 1000 additional plastc seesaw on top of the one you already in your in seesaw hell now with fire and seesaws I win now tell me the location of chihiro"

He heard Angie talk in the seesaw hell  
"Go to Egypt"

And then Angie suffocated to death in the seesaws

And the sister supporter continued his journey


	2. Meet the :avacado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It the avacado man started his journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of using enter: for the chapters where I introduce a character instead I will use  
> meet the :  
> To try and resemble the tf2 meet the team videos

And the avacado started his journey 

Avacado was walking down the street when he sees something he shouted  
"holy shit is that my sister"  
Then rantaro committed to runtaro and said "hey sis I've been looking everywhere for you"

Then his sister said "well sorry you came a little too late"

Rantaro said "huh why"

His sister said "11 of us have been killed I'm the only one remaining"

Rantaro said "who did this?!?!!?!?!?!?"

His sister said "there has been a serial killer roaming around he has murdered 97 girls only girls for some reason he where's a mask at all times and likes playground equipment"

Rantaro said "well shit I should find kiyo maybe he will help me find the serial killer"  
Then rantaro ran away to find the kork 

His sister shouted "are you just going to leave me here!!!!"

Rantaro shouted "YES!!!!!!"

Then rantaro ran into banana haired child and she said "hey I'm satan and I'm going to bop you on the head"

Rantaro said "what the hell"

Hiyoko said "hey your going to die now ok"

Rantaro said "this avacado is guacamole now"

Then shot put balls started falling to the ground and rantaro turned into a green goop and the hiyoko said "wow that was easy"

Then she ate the guacamole 

But then the guacamole turned back into rantaro and he shouted "like the great drax once said kill it from the inside"

The rantaro killed hiyoko from the inside

Then rantaro said "wait I just killed satan does that mean everyone who died will come back"

Then hiyoko said "yes everyone is alive now" then she ran away

Rantaro said "wait I thought she was dead"

Rantaro said "well whatever I just need to reunite with kiyo now"

And the avacado continues his journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made hiyoko satan


	3. The sister crusaders

Avocado continued his journey 

Rantaro ran over to the kork and said "hey man most of my sisters are dead can you help me find who killed them"

The kork replied "yeah sure but I need to kill chihiro though"

Rantaro said "don't worry shuichi is alive I killed satan so he is alive again"

The kork said "wow that VERY INTERESTING"

Then chihiro fell from the sky and threw shuichi's severed head at the kork and said "no I killed him again"

Then they flew away  
Rantaro said "never mind we still need to kill them"

The kork said "yes Angie told me where to look for chihiro's hideout"

Rantaro said "so is the squad getting back together"

The kork said "yes but we need a name change  
So we are the sister crusaders now"

Then they heard noises from behind them "nyeh you guys killed me that's not nice what a pain you need to die now"

the kork said "is that himiko"

The the kork said "screw it"  
Then pulled out a knife shaped seesaw  
The kork said "knife seesaw time"

Then then the knife seesaw disappeared and rantaro said "what the shit"

And himiko said "it's mmmmaaaaagggiiiiiicccc"

Then himiko said "now kiyo prepare to be boiled alive for my magic potion"

Then the kork found himself in a caldron with fire below him

Them himiko started throwing charcoal in the fire but then she throws in a monodam by accident "shit I don't think that's supposed to go in there"

Then Monodam put out the fire  
And the kork got out and murdered himiko with a seesaw

Then the kork said "monodam rantaro lets scram tenko will be here any second now"

And then sister supporter and avacado continues there journeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add monodam to the sister crusaders but that's a maybe I'm not sure if I want to or not


	4. Meet the :feminist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every 3 chapters there will be tenko instead of the kork

The anger issues starts there journey

Tenko wakes up and find himiko DEAD  
Tenko looks around and sees a seesaw and said "damm it I know who did this kiyo prepare to DIE"

Tank then walked up to nagito and said "I'm very mad right now so you need to die"

Nagito said "haha no"  
Then nagito threw a bomb at tank

Tank ran straight at nagito and said "no face the power of my   
PUMPED UP KICKS"  
Then she kicked nagito

Nagito said "hey wait why didn't my bomb go off yet"

Tank shouted "FALCON...."

Nagito said "wait what"

Tank shouted "PUNCH"

Nagito was sent flying while shouting "wait your not captain Falcon and what the hell happened to my bomb"

As nagito was flying into the distance he shouted again "I'm blasting off again"

Tank looked at nagitos bomb and said   
"That idiot forgot to turn on his bomb"

And then anger issues continued her journey


	5. The attack helicopters

The sister supporter and avacado continues there journey

The kork asks "hey monodam wanna join our squad"

Then monodam said "no because I am the king of Australia I need to serve my people" then monodam turned upside down and floated away

Then the kork hears a familiar voice behind him say "hello kiyo I'm back from hell again"

Then the kork said "Angie why did you come back"

Angie said "to show off my new squad"  
Then byakua and kokichi showed up next to Angie

Then Angie said "this is my squad our gender is nither male nor female we identify as

The attack helicopters"

The kork said "cool but is there only 3 of you"

Angie said "no there are five"

The kork said "ok nice

So do we fight now"

Angie said "nope come on guys tactical retreat to Egypt byakua you stay behind and stall for us"

Then the kork said to rantaro "you deal with byakua I will chase them"

So they all ran leaving only rantaro and byakua 

Byakua said "ok so I made a gun out of money so die" then he shot coins at rantaro

Then rantaro ran and pulled out his WIRED HEADPHONES  
And byakua said "gross you cheapskate only air pods can touch my rich ears"

Rantaro threw mud at byakua and he said "stop it my suit is worth more than your life"

While he was busy complaining rantaro slipped some wired headphones in byakuas ears

Byakua said "wait what the broke headphones in my ears WHAT"

Then rantaro said "haha you have wired headphones what are you poor" then he pulled out air pods

Byakua shouted "ME BROKE NO GOD DAMM IT"  
Then he blew up

And the sister supporter and avacado continues there journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not make monodam a sister crusader sorry but I already have someone else in mind for adding to the sister crusaders and 5 people in one squad is to much
> 
> And also the attack helicopters are "inspired" by the pillar men in jojo


	6. Hey izuru do you like boats

Avacado continues his journey 

Rantaro said "well I need to get to Egypt I think kiyo went to the airport but I'll just get my boat"

(On the korks plane)

The kork said "wow Josef jostar I can believe I met someone like you but aren't we on a plane"

Then the plane crashed and kokichi came out from the back of the plane and said "nisisi I rigged the plane to crash"

The kork said sarcastically "of course you did"

Then Angie walked over to him and said "you stupid idiot we are on this plane too we still need to get to Egypt"

Kokichi then said "shit"

Then the plane crashed and the kork jumped and landed on rantaro's boat

Rantaro said "ummm you know what I'm not going to question it"

Then from below the water 2 attack helicopters rose up one said "huh I forgot we could do this" then they flew away 

Then something else emerged from the water it was a man he said   
"Hello I am the God of this world I am izuru"

Then both the attack helicopters came back and one shouted "but then what about atua"

Izuru said "he is my little brother you call him atua but I call him hajime  
The only other person who calls him that is the hope cunt and the bland weeb"

Rantaro asked "ummmmm izuru why are you here"

Izuru said "because you killed Satan now everyone is back and the universe is as unbalanced as smash bros brawl so pick your words carefully"

Rantaro said "ummm so izuru...  
Do you like boats"

Izuru then shouted "YEAHHH"

Then izuru said "just for that answer you can live I already revived satan but to make up for your crimes you need to kill 25 people before the next 10 years"

Rantaro said "thanks"

Then the sister supporter and avacado continues there journey


	7. Pit stop

Sister supporter and avacado continues there journeys 

On rantaros boat rantaro said "so um before we go to Egypt I need to go somewhere so we are going to jabberwalk island"

The kork said "um yeah sure"

The got on jabberwalk island and rantaro shouted "hey gundam I got to return something to you"

Gundam showed up and gundam and rantaro walked away

Then a attack helicopter flew up behind the kork and turned into angie

Angie said "hey kiyo fight me"

The kork said "no the only reason I attacked you before was because you were a filthy thot but now you not a female and you are now a attack helicopter I have no reason to destroy you"

Angie said "your sister smells"

The kork said "ok never mind time to die motherfucker"  
Then the Kork pulled out a baseball bat seesaw and attacked Angie with it"

Angie said "I knew you would do that so I brought a baseball and when you swung the seesaw bat it missed three more strikes and your out"

Angie threw the baseballs 

The kork swung and hit the ball went so high that it went to space

Then a spaceship came crashing down from the sky and kaito came out of it  
And kaito said "guys I was in space but then a baseball hit my ship and I crashed"

The kork said "speaking of space I have a little surprise waiting there so"

Then the kork put a seesaw below Angie's feet and then stepped on it as hard as possible and she flew up into space

The the kork pulled out a jet pack seesaw and did a superman pose as he flew away into space

Kaito said "what the fuck just happened"

Angie and the kork are staring into earth from space

Then Angie sees the earth is seesaw shaped and she said   
"It's all seesaws"

The kork goes behind her pulls out a desert eagle and said "it always has been"  
Then he shot her

The kork said "this was my first kill not seesaw related I'm disappointed in myself"

Then he went back to earth

And the sister supporter and avacado continues there journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of this chapter is just to tie up a loose end from the original
> 
> Btw if you don't know a desert eagle is a type of gun


	8. Meet the:plain plane

The plain plane starts her journey

Tsumugi was walking around when tenko dropped from the sky and said "hey I'm trying to kill korkiyo and his squad again come help"

Tsumugi said "yeah I really hate rantaro so sure I just want to hit him with a shot put ball"

Tank said "oh but there heading to Egypt so how do we catch up"

But suddenly nagito crash landed and said "huh neat I have finally landed after being sent flying in to the atmosphere"

Tank said "gasp you again die degenerate male"

Tsumugi said "wtf you said gasp out loud"

Tank said "they don't call me tank for nothing transformer powers activate"  
Tank then turned into a tank

Tsumugi said "so we are doing this now I'm so plain that I'm a plane transformer powers activate"  
Tsumugi then turned into a plane

Nagito said "ok if your doing that then I will do this"  
Nagito then turned into a helicopter"

Tank said "huh your an attack helicopter"

Nagito said "heh heh yes indeed I am"

Tank said "die male"  
Tank shot nagito and it did no damage

Nagito said "hey you can stop trying to hurt me now I'm not a male I'm an attack helicopter"

Tsumugi said "you know what your right you not a male tank lets just leave"

tank said "hell no my degenerate male senses are tingling I don't care if your a attack helicopter you still need to die"  
Tank shot nagito and did nothing

Tsumugi said "your not doing any damage your not strong enough"

Tank said "ok then let's get stronger let's use fusion"

Then the tank and plane crashed into each other and made a cool looking robot and tsumugi said "what the hell are we are we high school students are we transformers or are we power rangers"

Tank shouted "we're all 3 now time to use FALCON KICK"  
Then the robot kicked nagito then he flew into the atmosphere 

Nagito shouted "and I'm blasting off again"

Then tank turned back into a human and tusumgi stayed a plane tsumugi said "well tank to get to Egypt you can take a plane so take me get inside me tank"

Tank got inside and said "you degenerate males reading this better not get any wierd ideas about what tsumugi just said ok"

Then anger issues and plain plane continued there journey


	9. It's showtime

Sister supporter and avacado continues there journey

The kork flys down from space back to rantaro 

But suddenly a plane crashed on jabber walk island

It the turned into tsumugi and tank came out 

Tank said "crap we crashed"

Tsumugi said "wait we crashed in the correct place look over there"

Tank said "hey korekiyo and rantaro are over there let's kill them"

Kaito then showed up and said "wait let's not settle this with violence"

Tank said "then how do I settle it"

Kaito said "with game show of course"

Rantaro said "are we going to play family feud again"

Kaito said "nope jeopardy this time"

Everyone shrugs and gets in a seat

Kaito said "the category's are  
People, stupid jokes, and places  
There are 5 questions for each category   
100$, 200$, 300$, 400$, and 500$"  
The sister crusaders will go first"

Tank said "wait my squad doesn't have a name yet"

Kaito said "well then name it"

Tank said "ok we are the   
power transformer rangers"

The kork said "huh neat well if I'm going first I choose stupid joke 100$"

Kaito said "what was used to kill tenko"

The kork said "easy SEESAW EFFECT"

And the sister supporter and avacado continues there journeys


	10. Tell them naegi

Then the sister supporter and avacado continue there journey 

Kaito said "ok that question was easy so who's next 

tank shouted "I'm next and I chose places 500"

Kaito said "no your not but I don't care I'll just read the question   
where did tsumugi dressed as hajime stab the shit out of nagito"

Tsumugi yelled "I know this one it was in judgment hall from undertale"

Rantaro pressed the buzzer and said "you forgot to press the buzzer so thanks for the answer Idiot ok kaito the answer is judgement hall from undertale"

Kaito said "rantaro is correct"

Rantaro then said "ok nice now time for stupid jokes 400"

Kaito said "ok what would byakuya do if he were here"

Rantaro said "oh I killed that guy"

Then tsumugi pulled out a conch and said "oh conch of wisdom tell me the answer"  
She pulled something on that conch and everyone heard it say "tell them naegi"

The some gut in a hoodie with an ahoge teleported in and pressed the buzzer and said "the answer is he would shout tell them naegi"

Kaito said "you got the question right but who's team are you on"

Naegi said "huh this is jeopardy sense when was there ever teams"

Kaito said "sense now do stop questioning and choose"

Naegi pointed to the korks side and said "I'm going with the guys I guess"

Then the kork said "wait newcomer do you have a sister"

Naegi said "yeah I do"

The kork said "well then welcome aboard new friend in korekiyo the the avacado is rantaro"

Naegi said "oh my name is makoto naegi"

The kork said "huh neat"

Then the sister supporter and avacado continues there journey


	11. Your not just wrong your stupid

Sister supporter and avacado continues there journey 

Kaito said "next question now"

Makoto said "people for 500$"

Kaito said "who is korekiyo's best friend"

Tsumugi pressed the buzzer and said "this can't be the 500$ question this is too easy its rantaro"

Kaito said "nope wrong"

Tsumugi shouted "WHAT then all the yaoi I have seen is a lie"

Rantaro said "korekiyo I thought we were best friends who could possibly be better friends that me and you"

the Kork said "naegi are you acquaintanted with 11037"

Makoto said "yeah why"

The kork said "me and 11037s cousin have the same taste in significant others so naturally we became best friends"

Rantaro said "oh cool man"

the Kork pressed the buzzer and said "11037s cousin"

Kaito said "correct"

And sister supporter and avacado continues there journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear the kork is in a loving relationship with a seesaw and 11037s cousin is also into seesaws


	12. Nyan cow

Sister supporter and avacado continues there journey 

Kaito said "that was a strange question so next I'm choosing a special question a brand new question stupidity 1000$  
The question is should I launch a bull into space"

Tsumugi pressed the buzzer and said "that sounds like something in an anime so yes absolutely"

Kaito shouted "good answer"  
Then he pressed a big red button

A bull was in a trebuchet and kaito yelled "FIRE" then the bull was launched into space but partway up the bull started to fall but

Out of sheer will power the bull farted so hard that it flew to space

The kork remarked "so that's where global warming came from"

The bull made it up all the way to space it found Angie's floating corpse in space and the bull realized it couldn't breath in space so the took a shit with the last of his power

The shit came out and the bull died and the shit floated over to Angie and the power of the shit was enough to bring Angie back to life and 

Angie was revived with the power of literal bull shit

The kork looked up and said "that might be an issue"

And sister supporter and avacado continues there journey


	13. The gangs back together

The sister supporter and avacado continues there journey

Randomly fuyuhiko and mahiru were walking to together in the direction of the game and they both saw what was going on and said "HEY YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING A GAME SHOW AGAIN well we're joining whether you like it or not"

Kaito said "uhhhh 7 people in a jeprodie game that's more that double the Normal amount but you know what sure why not"

tank said "while your at it make that 8 people" then tank pulled out a bucket and said "this is a bucket"

The kork said "dear god"

Tank said "there's more"

The kork said "no"

Tank then said "himiko taught me a magic trick... You know before you killed her"  
Tank put her hand in the bucket and pulled out genoside jack

Rantaro said "pulling a serial killer out of a bucket this might as well happen today"

Then seesaw man avacado and boss baby continue there journey


	14. Hallowed seesaws

The sister supporter and avacado continued there journey

Kaito shouted "ITS GOD DAMM HALLOWEEN JEPRODIE IS ON BREAK"

Tsumugi said "oh tenko I made a costume for you"  
Then tsumugi threw a captain falcon cosplay on to tank

Tank shouted "why am I wearing the clothes of a degenerate male  
You know what its captain falcon if one male was ok it has to be him"

Tsumugi said "GREAT let me get my costume"

Mahiru said "did you make me a costume"

Tsumugi said "NO because your FUCKING irrelevant right now you were just introduced last chapter you don't matter bitch"

Fuyuhiko said "wow only I swear that much"

The kork said "I must agree with the weeb everyone who was introduced last chapter can just wait here"

Makoto asked "can I stay"

The kork said "nope your coming with us whether you like it or not"

Makoto dressed up as an egg  
Rantaro went as a baby shark because sharks are terrible siblings just like rantaro  
Tsumugi went as all the danganronpa characters changing her costume every few seconds  
The kork dressed up as a cork

Rantaro said "I'm surprised that korekiyo didn't go as a seesaw"

The kork said "who says I'm not already a seesaw"

Makoto said "ok let's go trick or treating"

Tank knocked on a door and said "give me god damm candy"

Hifumi opened the door and said "sorry I had candy to give but I ate it all"

The kork asked "are you perhaps still hungry"

Hifumi answered "yeah"  
The the kork pulled out a seesaw and  
Said "THEN EAT SEESAW BITCH"  
Then the kork shoved a seesaw down hifumi's mouth

Then after hifumi choked to death everyone continued to the next house as if nothing had happened

At chiaki's place they saw a bowl filled with candy with a note saying "take one"

Rantaro said "are we going to take all of it"

The kork said "no"  
The the kork picked up the bowl and poured out all the candy on the floor and shoved the empty bowl in his bag  
The kork then said "we're leaving"

Rantaro said "the fuck"

And the sister supporter and avacado continues there journey


	15. Behind you

Sister supporter and avacado continues there journey

The kork said "well with Halloween over back jeopardy I suppose"

Kaito said "ok who's turn was it again"

Tsumugi said "it's me and people 100$

Kaito said "cool the question is who is standing behind korekiyo waiting to kill him right now"

tank said "Angie obviously"

The kork said "really I was not aware"  
The kork looked behind him and saw Angie with a gun behind him  
And the kork said "oh shit your right"

Angie shouted "Damm it kaito why did you have to rat me out like that"

Kaito said "Angie it was the question not me I swear"

Angie said "nope screw you snitches get stitches" then Angie threw Mikan at kaito   
And Mikan started giving kaito stitches

Rantaro said "where the hell did mikan come from"

Mikan said "I just walked here it's not like this area is private or anything"

Kaito shouted "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GIVING ME STITCHES that hurts Damm it I'm not even injured"

Mikan said "I say otherwise Angie also stabbed you before she threw me at you so I'm stitching the stab wound"

Kaito said "oh that makes sense"

Rantaro said "no it does not make sense how the fuck did you not notice getting STABBED"

While everyone was busy ignoring rantaro  
Kaito said "next question time tenko take your pick"

tank picked "people 400$ I guess"

Kaito said "who is secretly dying to an unknown dise- hey wait a minute"  
Kaito started sweating buckets  
And kaito said "never mind were skipping that one pick again tenko"

Tank said "typical degenerate male not letting me get the question I want and making me settle for a different one  
The nerve of some people  
anyway places 200$"

Kaito said "ok that question is where the fuck are we right now"

Fuyuhiko pressed the buzzer  
And kaito said "oh I forgot to mention something fuyuhiko mahiru and genoside jack need to leave I just realized there were too many people so you 3 are getting kicked out because your still irrelevant come back after"

Fuyuhiko said "normally I would complain or swear but I see your point I'll be leaving"  
And mahiru and genoside jack followed him

Angie said "with those three kicked out I guess I will murder kiyo later I will be back though"

The kork pressed the button and said "at this moment we are currently on earth"

Kaito said "I mean your not wrong but still that's kinda lame dude"

The sister supporter and avacado continues there journey


	16. We have a winner

The sister supporter and the avacado continues there journey

Kaito said "you know what this has been going on for too long so fuck it sudden death"

Tsumugi yelled "WAIT SO EVERYTHING BEFORE WAS JUST A FILLER ARC"

Kaito said "yeah I thought that was obvious"

Tank said "stop wasting our time and give the question"

Kaito said "ok then the final question is how many stars are there in the sky"

Tsumugi answered "well it's the middle of the day so one because the sun is a star"

Rantaro said "just because you can't see the stars doesn't mean there not there so I dunno more than one"

Kaito said "rantaro got it right tsumugi your stupid"

The kork said "well that was fun but me and rantaro have places to be we will be going now"

Tank said "just because you won a game show doesn't mean we won't try to kill you still"

The kork said "well it is time to pull the joestar tactic and TACTICAL RETREAT"  
Then the kork grabbed rantaro and makoto's arms

Makoto shouted "WAIT WHATS GOING ON NOW"

The kork said "your coming with us"

Rantaro while still being dragged along said "so makoto your one of us now"

Makoto said "I have no choice do I"

The kork said "no choices make things go smoother"

Makoto asked "what does this gang even do"

The kork explained "our current objective is to murder chihiro"

Rantaro added "I also need to kill 25 other people"

Makoto said "do you guys mind if I don't kill people LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"

The kork said "do whatever you like but your one of us now"

The sister supporter and avacado continue there journey


	17. Tournament begins

The sister supporter and avacado continued there journey with makoto still being dragged along

Makoto asked "where are we going"

The kork answered "Egypt"

Makoto said "oh did you know that there a fighting tournament and the first place prize is a free trip to Egypt"

Rantaro comments "how convenient"

The kork decided to join and forced rantaro to as well

Makoto got on the bench and said "I'm going to be here a while aren't I"

The kork looked at round one and saw that it was him vs Angie

Rantaro said "why am I not surprised"

The kork got in a massive stadium to fight Angie

Angie said "well for my starting move I guess I'll set the ground on fire"

The kork remarks "we have got to do something with your arson problem Angie I knew you would do that so I replaced the entire floor with rock seesaws so that nothing on the ground would be flammable"

Angie said "I knew you would do that so I put paper seesaw on your rock seesaws to make your rock seesaw disappear because we all know paper beats rock"

The korks rebuttal was "I knew you would do that so I brought a pencil seesaw so I can write my name on it ITS MY SEESAW NOW BITCH"

Angie said "I knew you would do that so I brought this" Angie pulled out a book called COMMUNISM FOR DUMMYS  
She flipped to the first page and showed the Kork

Angie shouted "OUR seesaw"

The kork said "ok but I throw sand seesaw on OUR seesaw to make a  
sand paper seesaw"

Angie said "well I light OUR sandpaper seesaw on fire"

The kork said "I knew you would do that so I made the sand paper seesaw into a sandcastle with paper seesaw while you weren't looking"

Angie said "ok but that does nothing"

The kork explained "wrong melted sand turns into glass so you turned the sandcastle with paper seesaw into a glass castle with ashes seesaw"

Angie said "I knew you would do that so I replaced the ashes with crystal meth  
Now your high"

The kork said "I knew you would do that so I replaced your crystal meth with crystal math seesaw"  
They both just see a calculator stuck in a crystal

Angie said "gross math is for nerds"  
Angie then threw the crystal calculator seesaw at the glass castle seesaw then it turned into broken glass seesaw"

The kork said "i knew you would do that so I prepared a surprise look at the calculator"

Angie went to the glass and calculator and she looked at it and the calculator said "hello"

And the kork said "you fool"  
Then the kork pushed Angie over and she fell right into the broken shards

Angie said "I always come back"  
Then she died again

The sister supporter and avacado continues there journey with makoto still being dragged along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely fun to write its my favorite so far

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not high I swear


End file.
